Heroes Adventures Ep 11: Space Racers
by hero101
Summary: This is actually a Space Racers Crossover where Richard had seen the Show. But not going there. This is His First Time going there. On Heroes Adventures.


**Hello. I'm Bulkhead** **. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel. 2018.**

* * *

On this episode of Heroes Adventures. Richard came back from Griffin Rock, Maine from fight Shuji, Akira, and Meowth with Rescue Bots: Heatwave, abd Boulder who are in Kaiba's Tournament too.

The Next World is coming in Heroes Adventures.

* * *

Stardust Space Academy, Stardust Bay.

Stardust Space Academy. This is Home of the Space Racers. I watched the Show. But never gone here on My travels. So this is My First Time. But All the Space Racers as Planes of Birds.

So I had a Disguise. I'm a F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet with Grey Paint, and Black Stripes. The Bakugans: Drago, and Ty Rux, and Scorpion are still the Same. Drago's Grandfather: Apollonir, and his partner: Dan Kuso is taking over as Teachers.

So I rolled to the courtyard as several space racer cadets pass by. "You been to this world before?" Drago asked. Richard: "I watched the show, But never been here before. So this is new to Me".

Then someone was behind Me, and Drago notice as He, and Ty hide. "Hey. What's an Old Fighter Jet like You doing here?" said Cadet Raven as He asked Me. Richard: "I don't like that Tone, But calling Me Old is a Cross the Line".

Raven: Oh Yeah. Bring It!". I clinch my wing-tip until, "Hey, Raven. Can't you leave people like Him alone for Once" said Cadet Eagle. Eagle: "Didn't learn not to push buttons? You might get a uppercut to the Jaw".

Then Raven looked at Me as I stared at Him with Anger. "Fine. Your lucky then. See you, Eagle" said Raven as He left. Eagle rolls to Me, "You okay?". Richard: "Yeah. What's his Problem?".

Eagle: "Oh, He's just like his Uncle Vulture. My names: Eagle. I'm a Cadet here in Stardust Academy". "I'm Richard" I said as We both shake. "So what's a Military Jet doing here?" Eagle asked as I looked to My Jet Body.

Richard: "I'm not actually in the Military. I was somewhere else". Then I saw Headmaster Crane. Eagle: "Hello Headmaster Crane", Crane: "Hello Eagle. I heard you have Problems with Raven".

Eagle: Yes Sir. Raven thinks that Richard here is part of the Military". Then they both looked to Me. "Hello Young One. I am Headmaster Crane. I am the Headmaster of this Academy. Welcome".

I bow as He is like a Chinese, "Thank You". Crane: So what brings you here?". Richard: "I've been travelling place to place in a Tournament". Eagle then think of something, "Is it a Bakugan Tournament?".

I was surprised. Richard: "How did you know about that?". Eagle, and Headmaster Crane turn their left to 2 Cadets fighting with Bakugans. Player 1's Bakugan is a Subterra Mantris/320 G, and Player 2's Bakugan is a Falconeer/340 G.

Hawk: "Gate Card open". The Gate Card was a Subterra Reactor that increase the Bakugan by +200. I then look at My Watch which has a Feature of a Baku-Pod. Mantris has increase by +200/340 G.

Hawk: "Now for My Ability Card: Slice Cutter". Mantris's Claws cross like a X, and is on the Path to Falconeer. Robyn hold out a Card, Robyn: "Wow, I'm impressed. But if you have an Ace. Your wrong".

Hawk: "What's that mean?". Robyn shows the Card: "Counter Ability: Frame Fire!". She throws the Card to Falconeer as It was covered in Fire, and the X shattered. Hawk: "What?!".

Falconeer attacks Mantris, and won. "I win. Nice on move You did on Round One, Hawk" said Robyn. Hawk: "Thanks. I'll get better". Eagle looked to Robyn, "What kind of move was that?".

"That was Counter Ability: Frame Fire". I replied as Eagle looked to Me. Richard: "Frame Fire is a Nullifying Ability Card. It cancels the Opponent's Ability that use to be for only Falconeer. But Frame Fire can work on All Pyrus Bakugans".

Robyn heard Me as called out, "Wow. You do know better Bakugan the Me then?". I then check the Baku-Pod. Robyn was Victorious. She has 100,200 Baku-Points. I have 6000.

Robyn: "Hey. Why not battle Me?". She asked Me to battle her. Be careful what you wish for. I step to the Ring I put my gauntlet on. Richard/Robyn: "Field Open!". The Floor is showing 6 Attributes.

Time still plays. Richard/Robyn: "Get Card set". We both place Gate Card because these Guys were play Rule 1: Winning Gate Cards.

Robyn: "Bakugan Brawl! Come on out Serpenoid". Pyrus Serpenoid/320 G comes to play. Drago flies next to Me, "Let Me Play", Richard: "No I think not. Ty You up".

I took Ty, and place Him on the Field. AI: Ty Rux with 750 G. Robyn was astounded, "A Level of 750 G?". "You guessed it right" I said as I snap a Finger. Ty rams to Serpenoid as He is out.

Eagle: "Whoa. He took out Serpenoid without getting tired". Hawk: "The Stardust Academy Bakugan Database says that their is no record of a Bakugan called Ty". Eagle was surprised, Eagle: "What?!".

Richard: "My Turn. Gate Card set". I place a Card on the Side of My Other Card on the Right. Richard: "Mantris stand". Darkus Mantris/320 G is in the Battlefield. Robyn: "Gate Card set".

Robyn place a Gate Card on the Left Side of the 1 Card I placed. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus stand". Out came Pyrus Saurus/370 G. "Ty. Your up again" I said as I put Ty in the 1 Card.

Ty/750 G. Richard: "Now lets see if She lets puppets. Ability activate: Marionette". Mantris unleash lightning wires on Robyn's Saurus. "Saurus. Time to get beat by a Dinotrux".

Saurus is on the Card with Ty. As I remember: Saurus has 370 G, and Ty has 750 G. "Ability activate: Wrecking Ball" I said as Ty increase by +200 G= 950 G. Ty swings his wrecking Ball tail at Saurus.

He goes Bye-Bye. "No Way. There is now way. I never seen Mantris use that Card before" said Robyn. Then she place her last Gate Card, and place Pyrus Falconeer/340 G.

I grab Drago, "Time to end this" I said as I flick Drago to her Card. Then Drago pops with a Spin. He spins like a Tornado, only with Fire. Heroic Drago/650 G has a new Feature that like Neo Drago. He can Spin again.

Falconeer dodged it. "Gotcha. Ability activate:"= Drago: "Burning Dragon!". Eagle couldn't believe it, That Dragon can talk. Drago attacks in a Fiery Arrow. AI: Drago +200= 850 G.

He hits Falconeer as He falls. Robyn: "Wha?". I catch Drago, "Now that was Fun". The Battle was over. I was Higher then her. So I received: +3000= 9000 Baku-Points.

Eagle, and Hawk were dumbfounded, "Did He just Won?" Hawk asked. Eagle nodded. Robyn: "I lost". I rolled to Her. I place My Wing on her, "You'll get Better. You can count on it" I said as I rolled.

But before I left her. I gave her a Pyrus Siege with 415 G, and Pyrus Atmos with 450 G. Hawk look at the Database, "Odd, I do have a Dragonoid named Drago. He was a Fusion Drago. But I never heard of a Heroic Drago".

"Your kidding?" Eagle said as He looked at Me as I rolled away Robyn rolled to them, Robyn: "What kind of player is He?".

Eagle, Hawk, and Robyn went to the Library as they search up for Me, and Drago. Nothing on Heroic Drago, But they did found Me of course. Robyn: "Here He is. His Name was Richard Serpa. A Human Boy who had a Bakugan Partner called: Haos Leonidas. As the Time He defeated Marduk, and Vladator. He was Crowned: The Bakugan Emperor".

All 3 of them were Surprised, Eagle: "That explains why Richard knows how to use Marionette against Saurus".

Hawked then search up Mantris, "It said here. Mantris has More then Just Slice Cutter, and Marionette. He also has Sling Blazer for Darkus, and Pyrus. Twin Machete that increase Mantris by +100, and Doom Companion that removes a Bakugan from the Ongoing Battle for Darkus".

Robyn: "How is He good with this stuff?". Then Coach Pigeon comes in, "I'm guessing He's a Master of any Bakugans that He use in Battle, and He knows the 1st, and the 3rd Rules of the Game".

Eagle: "Coach Pigeon. How do you know that?". Then the Coach pulls out a pad, "This has a Record of Seto Kaiba's Tournament that the Kid is in. We've been Practice this for 3 Weeks. If we lose. We lose the Academy to Vulture".

Eagle: "Don't worry. We're not gonna let that happen". Voice: "I'm not". They turn to a Voice of Me with Drago, and Ty. "In this Tournament. You have to play in the 3rd Rule that I made. I'm going to make you better then before".

They couldn't they're hearing. Yes, I'm going to teach them how to play the 3rd Rule.

To this Event. It's like a Turbo Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, But in Space. They have to race from Earth to Pluto, and Back. But they also have to play Bakugan too as they move.

So I have to adapt to that. I taught the 3 Chosen Players: Eagle, Robyn, and Hawk about Double Ability, and Trap Bakugans. Soon it was Time for the Turbo Duel.

They use Mechanical Bakugans. Robyn has a Pyrus Falconeer/340 G, Hawk use Subterra Mantris/320 G, and Last Eagle has Haos Robotallion/300 G. Soon they face their Opponent.

Sadly it's the Ones I know. Richard: "It can't be?".

* * *

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! We're Ready!"

James: "And make it Double that is to Our Bakugans too!"

Jessie: To Protect the World from Devastation!"

James: To Unite All people within our Nation!"

Jessie: "To Denounce the Evil of Losing Streaks!"

James: "To Extend our reach to the Empire of Kaiba-Corp!"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "And James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket Blast off to the Speed of Light!"

James: "Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight, Fight, and Fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!"

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!"

End with a Big R

* * *

Richard: "Team Rocket. I should have know that You were behind this". Team Rocket looked to Me was Surprise on their Face, Meowth: "It's You. The Twerp". Raven rolls to his Uncle Vulture.

Raven: "That's Him. The Old Scrapheap". I reacted by staring at Him with Anger. The I had no choice. I grabbed Eagle and has a Battle here, and now. Eagle: "What the?!", Richard: "Get Ready. I'm opening the Field!".

Team Rocket opened the Field.

Team Rocket/Richard, Eagle: "Field Open!". The 6 colors come back as the Battle is on. "I'll go first" said Eagle as He place a Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise: Haos Robotallion".

Haos Robotallion/300 G is ready to Battle. James: "Okay Inkay. Come On!". Aquos Inkay/400 G comes into battle.

Richard: "Ready Drago?", Drago: "Ready" . Eagle: "Gate Card open: Level Down, and Ability activate: Robotallion Enforcement!". AI: Robotallion +150= 450 G, Inkay -100= 300 G.

Robotallion attacks Inkay as He goes down, and James's Life Gauge. It went to 850%. "Noisy, Aren't You!" said James. Jessie looks to Me, "I guess it's just You, and Me, Boy" She said as Jessie place a Gate Card.

Jessie pulls out Pyrus Terrorclaw/390 G. I just shake, "Nice, But I'm not holding back". I then just throw Drago/650 G to the Field as He spins when He pops. The Fire Tornado lift Terrorclaw out of the Battle. Jessie: "Come On!". -300= 700%

I take Drago back. Richard: "I told you I'm not holding back". Then I was Jame's Turn. James place a Gate Card. "Time to Play, Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Juggernoid stand, and Ability Card: Double Team!" said James as Aquos Fear Ripper/340 G stands with Aquos Juggernoid/330 G.

Then I notice 2 Aquos Bakugans together. And I seen this before, "No Way".

* * *

Flashback in Heroes Adventure Ep 9: Lion Guard.

I was in a Duel with Rikimaru with a Aquos Fear Ripper, and Aquos Robotallion, and Aquos Siege. I was fighting with only My Best Animal Friend Bashte from the Lion Guard as a Subterra Bakugan.

He tried to defeat Me with **Tsunami Wave**. But Bashte dodge it with Earth Digger. But that was before.

* * *

Back to the Duel in Stardust Academy.

James is going to use Tsunami Wave on Me once He brings out Aquos Siege. I do have a Card to Play. But James won't fall for that. So I have to bring out Drago. "Bakugan Brawl! Drago stand". Drago/650 G stands on the Field.

James: "I was hoping you bring Him out. Bakugan Brawl! Siege stand". Aquos Siege/415 G comes out, "Ability activate: Tsunami Wave!" said James as Siege unleashed a Giant Wave on Drago.

I play My Card: "I knew He has a Siege, besides Inkay. Ability Card: Blowback!" I said as I throw the Card to Drago as He disappears in Flames. Then the 2 Bakugan gets hit from the Tsunami. James: "What?!". I take Drago.

Drago: "What happen?!", Richard: "I anticipated that move. You see: James was not the Only Aquos Player I fought before. Rikimaru has a Aquos Siege when I had Bashte to fight with. I had Ty with Me".

Ty comes to My Side, Ty: "Of Coarse. When battling Rikimaru, You notice the Connection of 2 Aquos Bakugans on the Field. So that Way You already know that James has a Aquos Siege to use the Ability: **Tsunami Wave** to take out any Bakugans or his/her from the Field. And You have a **Blowback** Card to take out a Opponents Bakugan or Yours without Fighting".

Team Rocket, and Eagle listened to Ty as James comes to Horror, "No! You tricked Me!". James lost 200 for each Bakugan which He had to Sacrifice to get Drago. So He has 450%.

Jessie place a Gate, and puts Darkus Pumpkaboo/390 G on the Field. I place Drago/650 G. Jessie: "Gate Card open: Quarten Battle!". Inkay/400 G goes, and Eagle holds for a Second.

Eagle thinks as He holds on a New Bakugan He got, Eagle: "(I hope this works). Bakugan Brawl!. Ability Card: Blowback!". Eagle sent Drago back to Me. Jessie: "Seriously?!".

Then the Haos Bakugan opens. Eagle: "Boriates stand!". It was a Mechanical Bakugan called: Haos Boriates. He has 700 G. I was So Surprised that I had My Jaw down. Drago: "That's a Mechanical Bakugan. That's Boriates. Volt's Most Powerful Haos Bakugan".

Team Rocket were in Trouble, "SAY THAT AIN"T SO?!". The rest of the Class sees this Monstrosity. Hawk: "Whoa", Robyn: "He never has that before".

Eagle has ran out of Patience with these Joker, Eagle: "They can take our School, and get away with It?", Meowth(nervous): "Hey Kid. Let's calm down for a Second", Eagle: "You try to Sacrifice 2 of Yours just to get Drago?".

He was getting real mad, Jessie: "Lets just, Forget All this", James nodded.

Eagle: "No. Double Ability: **Prometheus Cannon+Olympus Cannon** ". Boriates extend 3 Cannon Tubes, and they just slit open. **Prometheus Cannon** takes -300 from Opponent= Inkay 100 G, Pumpkaboo/90 G. **Olympus Cannon** doubles the Power of +300: 300x2= 1900 G.

Boriates fires His 3 Big Cannons at Team Rocket. Team Rocket: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BOOM!

Team Rocket: " **We're Blasting Off to Infinity and Beyond!** ".

Wobbafett: "Wob-Bafett!".

They disappear in a Gleam.

Team Rocket's Life Gauge reach 0%.

Then Eagle turns to Vulture, and Boriates looks to Him with a growl. Vulture is petrified with Fear. "You know. All the Sudden I'm starting to be Afraid of You. Dah Ha Ha Haaahhhh!" Vulture runs as He grabs Raven.

Vulture: "You can have the School back, Bye!". He runs away from the Robot Monster Fast.

Boriates change back to Bakugan Sphere again. I had 6000, and Now +2300= 8300 Baku-Points. Eagle's was 14000, and now +2300= 16300 Baku-Points. I was broken, I couldn't speak.

Drago: "How did a Guy like Him can get his hold of a Powerful Bakugan?", Ty: "I don't know anymore". The Crowd runs to Eagle with Cheer.

Headmaster Crane was Impressed, But worried, "(He had Impressed Me. But using a Powerful Thing like Boriates can move Him to the Levels. But also have to beat Rivals in the Finals)" He said as Headmaster Crane looks to Me.

Then I knocked to senses as I then smiled, "Well done, Eagle".

So after the Victory Party for Eagle. It was time to leave. "You sure You can't stay?" said Hawk. Richard: "Nah. You got the Powerful Hero on your Team. Right Eagle?". Nodded as He rolls up, and we shake.

Eagle: "Be careful out there, Okay?". "Promise" I said as Me, Drago, and Ty go out. Ty: "You sure that Eagle would be okay with a Powerful Mech like Boriates?", Richard: "Positive. He mastered Double Ability without hesitation. He'll be fine", Drago: "Lets hope So".

With Richard leaving to a Another World. Eagle has gotten stronger with Boriates. As the Journey Continues.

The End

* * *

To find out more. Got to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
